1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type.
2. Related Art
As an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type, a color laser printer of a tandem type having a plurality of photosensitive drums disposed respectively for yellow, magenta, cyan and black to be parallel with each other is known. For example, a printer comprising a body casing in which a positioning part is provided and a drum support member in which a plurality of photosensitive drums are disposed in the front and rear direction to be parallel with each other is known. In this printer, the drum support member is attached to the body casing such that the drum support member can be drawn from the body casing.
In such a printer, a positioning recessed part formed in the drum support member engages with a positioning member provided in the body casing in a state where the drum support member is attached to the body casing, so that the drum support member is positioned with respect to the body casing in the front and rear direction.